Pensando un título original :D
by Kasumi -U
Summary: Cuando un reencuentro termina en despedida... y varias cosas más [AAML].
1. Antes de Comenzar

  
  
**Antes de comenzar...  
  
**(Sé que t da flojera leerlo.. ¬¬ pero tengo que ponerlo, síp?)

Pss.. es el primer fic que pongo en , y no quise leer ninguno d ésta categoría al escribirlo para evitar que, en caso de alguna coincidencia, se me tratase de plagio o similares '... así que no se nada sobre las posibles historias que algunos d uds., queridos lectores ociosos , han escrito en esta categoría. Sin embargo, en cuanto termine éste fic, me las leeré una x una TT.. amo los FF!!.. auqnue no t importe XD.  
  
Sin embargo, algunos sí han leído fics míos x algún otro medio.. y usualmente, son bastaaaante largos o-O'. Éste no es un OHKO xD, pero tengo la idea fija y es precisa, por lo tanto, no es algo que se caracterice x su longitud :P... por lo que doy el aviso . Ahora, a lo importante )  
  
Sobre el **Fic:  
  
**Es casi meramente AAML/AAMRN/SxK/AxM... , séase: **Kasumi x Satoshi** O Ash x Misty, es lo mismo ;P. Por lo mismo, si aborreces esta pareja.. t recomiendo que dejes de leer y busques otro autor . Para su realización, fueron usados los nombres originales, excluyendo los de los pokémon, porque ahí sí que no me entenderían NADA XD, pero wenop  
  
Con el afán de hacerlo entendible para aquellos que no conocen los nombres , pondré una lista con aquellos que sean nombrados en la historia, evitando así preguntas como.. "¿quién es Takeshi?" o-O... iaaaap? :D. Sin apellidos xx  
  
**Haruka:** May/Aura  
**Kasumi:** Misty  
**Masato:** Max  
**Satoshi:** Ash  
**Takeshi:** Brock  
  
Reitero que los pokémon mantienen sus nombres americanos, los que todos conocemos .  
  
A la vez, es importante recordar que es un **FAN FIC**, o sea, una historia **FICTICIA**. Obviamente, tiene tintes de verdad, como los personajes y uno que otro hecho, pero... en general, todo es inventado xD.  
  
Tanto Pokémon como sus personajes NO me pertenecen ¬¬ Mirada a Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreaks & a una empresa maquiavélica llamada Nintendo 9----9... iaaap?.  
Derechos reservados :)  
  
Pondré los primeros dos capítulos Porque el primero es muy subjetivo y, sobretodo, introductorio y, con el paso del días/semanas y reviews :D... los que siguen. Recuerdo que el fic no es muy largo .  
  
Sin más rodeos, los dejo.. ¡arigatô x su tiempo! muakss!!! :  
  
**-Kasumi  
**P.S.: Sé que mi forma de escribir no es muy tradicional y correcta xD.. pero en el fic todo está redactado como corresponde, no t preocupes .  
P.S.2.: Aparecen en ésta parte algunos caracteres sueltos, que son de las caritas que utilicé y luego percaté sobre la eliminación de caracteres.. sorry!! En la historia no sucede :)  
P.S.3.: Au Revoir! :D


	2. 1 Introducción

- ¡¡Por favor, Satoshi!!- Exclamó Haruka por enésima vez mirando al joven de gorra con la mirada más tierna que pudo poner- ¡¡Sólo una vez!!  
  
- Por supuesto que no, Haruka- Respondió mientras seguía tirado en la arena disfrutando el sol- Si deseas entrenar a Torchic, hazlo limpiamente. Ni Pikachu ni yo aceptaremos dejarnos perder, ¿verdad, amigo?  
  
El pequeño pokémon eléctrico de color amarillo sólo se limitó a pronunciar su propio nombre y a mover la cabeza en señal de aprovación respecto a su entrenador. Al mismo tiempo, se acercó a éste y se sentó en su abdomen a descansar, como solía siempre hacer.  
  
- ¡¡Por favor!!- Exclamó eufórica una vez más la única chica del grupo- ¡Sólo una batalla!  
  
- Creo que Satoshi y Pikachu ya dejaron expuesta exlpícitamente su decisión, hermana- Dijo Masato, mientras algo somnoliento, miraba la ridícula escena- Al menos deberías intentarlo  
  
- Haruka, si deseas que tu Torchic sea mejor, entrénalo de la manera que corresponde- Agregó en tono filosófico Takeshi, mientras alimentaba a su Mudkip- Vamos, este es un gran lugar parar entrenar y...  
  
- Lo sé...- Agregó interrumpiéndo al moreno para luego exclamar fuertemente- ¡pero en éstas zonas de playa es imposible poder ganar! ¡Sobretodo considerando que todos mis pokémon son débiles contra los tipo agua!  
  
- No es imposible- Respondió Takeshi una vez más- Inténtalo, no pierdes nada. ¡Mirá, ahí hay un pequeño Krabby!  
  
- ¡Está bien!- Gritó bastante molesta mientras sacaba de su pokébola a Torchic- ... pero saben que nada bueno saldrá de ésto. ¡Ve, Torchic!  
  
Al acto, apareció un pequeño y emplumado pokémon de fuego, quien alegremente gritaba el onomatopeya correspondiente a su nombre una y otra vez. Sin embargo, al seguir las órdenes de su entrenadora, fue atacado inmediatamente con un Golpe Martillo por parte del pokémon salvaje, quedando knockeado al instante  
  
-¡¡Torchic!!- Gritó Haruka acercándose a su herido pokémon- ¡No es justo!  
  
Tras escuchar los gritos de su amiga, Satoshi se levantó. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Haruka y le sonrío (Supongo que lo hizo tratando de quitar esa mirada de odio de su rostro). Acto seguido, se limitó a hablar.  
  
- Así se empieza- Dijo Satoshi sonriendo, mientras volvía a lo de él: Tomar Sol y descansar.  
  
Haruka sabía que Satoshi era un gran entrenador Pokémon, además del estado de su pokémon. Sin embargo, detestaba que él empleara sarcamos para hacerle entender que "el camino del Entrenador Pokémon no es breve y que... bla-bla-bla....". Suspiró.  
  
- No lo tomes así, Haruka- Aconsejó el criador mientras se le acercaba a ofrecerle un onigiri (N/A: Bola d Arroz) - Satoshi tiene razón, ya lo lograrás  
  
- Lo sé...- Dijo aceptando el alimento mientras que trataba de ocultar su impotencia, hecho que no le resultó- ¡Pero Satoshi no tuvo que pasar por nada de lo que a mí me ha tocado! ¡A él le dieron un Pikachu!  
  
- ¡Y qué Pikachu!- Exclamó Masato, mirando al pequeño pokémon amarillo tornarse algo confundido- ¡Estoy seguro que el Pikachu de Satoshi es especialmente fuerte!  
  
- No fue fácil adaptarnos en un principio, ¿Verdad amigo?- Interrumpió Satoshi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu, sonriendo  
  
Repentinamente, sonó un Poké-Gear. Satoshi, revisando su mochila, notó que era el suyo, por lo que al acto contestó. Se notaba pensativo al contestar, pero a la vez jamás lo habían visto tan alegre, al menos Masato y Haruka. Tras un considerable tiempo conversando, cortó. Sonrió, pero inmediátamente cambió su rostro de alegría absoluta, a preocupación.  
  
-¿Satoshi?- Dijo Takeshi, acercándose a su amigo- ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Sí, sí... estoy bien...- Dijo Satoshi mirándo el Poké-Gear con una mirada tan absorta, que parecía como si todo su mundo se hubiese reducido a eso: un Poké-Gear.  
  
-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Takeshi una vez más- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros  
  
-Pi-Pii-Pii...- Agregó Pikachu, acercándose a su entrenador de forma calurosa- ...chuuu...  
  
-En serio, estoy bien, Pikachu- Dijo Satoshi acariciándole la cabeza a su primer pokémon- ¿Takeshi?  
  
-¿Sí?- Preguntó completamente interesado Takeshi.  
  
-La llamada...- Dijo Satoshi tomando un poco de aire, provocando un poco de silencio- La persona que me llamó... era Kasumi

* * *

...  
  
Ya sé que el primer capítulo no deja algo digno, algo decente, algo que valga la pena en la historia x-x. Es por ello que subí los dos primeros juntos, hahaha :P.. espero reviews de todas formas :D  
  
Siguiente capítulo (Revisar donde corresponde xD) 


	3. 2 Recuerdos

**Sin título hasta la fecha  
**Por Kasumi -U  
  
**Capítulo 2:** Recuerdos**

* * *

**  
-¿Kasumi?- Preguntó Masato, sin poder reconocer por ningún medio a la perteneciente del nombre- ¿Quién es?  
  
-Kasumi... Kasumi fue otra de las personas que viajó conmigo- Dijo Satoshi mirando el suelo mientras sonreía, un poco sonrojado- Posiblemente todo lo que he logrado se deba a ella  
  
-¡¿Estás hablando bien de Kasumi?!- Gritó Takeshi sin poder creer lo que oía. Él, su compañero de viaje durante tanto tiempo... ¿hablaba bien de la persona a la cuál jamás le pudo decir algo que no fuese una grosería, un insulto o una agresión física/verbal/psicológica?- Vaya.. ¡Sí que has cambiado, Satoshi!  
  
-¡¿Viajaste con una chica antes que yo?!- Dijo Haruka, interesadísima en el tema- ¡Jamás me lo habías dicho!... ¡Y estás sonrojado!  
  
- ¡No es verdad!- Gritó Satoshi, ocultando su rostro bajo su gorra- Entre Kasumi y yo jamás pasó algo que no fuera amistad, ¿sí?  
  
- ¡... pero te gusta!- Gritó entusiasmada una vez más Haruka, abrazando a Satoshi- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Ni te imaginas cuánto adoro las historias de amor!  
  
-No entiendo absolutamente nada...- Dijo Masato mirando a Pikachu, que tenía una mirada similar  
  
- ¡No me gusta!- Gritó Satoshi, separándose al acto de Haruka, todavía sonrojado y bastante enojado- ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigas?  
  
- Hehe- Rió Takeshi con una enorme gota de sudor en su espalda- Relájate, Satoshi  
  
- Estoy relajado... ¿Acaso no se nota que estoy relajado?- Dijo rápidamente Satoshi, parándose inmediatamente, gesticulando exageradamente y gritando- ¿Por qué habría de no estar relajado? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!... no me molestes, ¿sí?  
  
-¡Vaya que es importante para tí!- Exclamó Haruka. La verdad era que jamás había visto a Satoshi reaccionar así ante... algo- Háblame de tu novia, ¿sí?  
  
- Ya te dije que no fuimos novios, no salimos, no nos besamos...- Dijo Satoshi, bastante más tranquilo que antes- No sucedió nada entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?  
  
- ¿Pero me hablarás de ella?- Dijo la joven volviendo a insistirle a su amigo- ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Haré lo que sea!  
  
Satoshi comprendió que negándose no consiguiría nada, pues al parecer Haruka era incluso más terca que él. Por lo tanto, respiró, miró a Haruka y dijo concisamente:  
  
- Está bien... pero no me molestarás más, ¿de acuerdo?- Vociferó pensativo el joven de gorra mientras su amiga brincaba de felicidad. Tras un breve lapso, sonrió- Aunque la verdad... no sé por dónde empezar...  
  
-Veamos...- Dijo Haruka sentándose ansiosa- ¿Cómo era físicamente?  
  
-Hmmm... bueno...- Dijo Satoshi intentando recordar. La verdad era que su memoria no era algo que lo caracterizara positivamente- Es pelirroja, tiene más o menos mi edad y mi estatura... su piel era normal... ah, ¡sí! ¡Sus ojos son Verde Mar!  
  
- ¿Como los de Haruka?- Preguntó Masato. La verdad era que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero quería integrarse a la conversación- ¡O tal vez del color de Mudkip!  
  
- Dije verdes...- Dijo Satoshi algo irónico. Estaba harto de tantas preguntas sobre un tema que le incomodaba tanto- Aunque a veces sí.. se veían algo azules... no conozco muy bien las variaciones de los colores, hehe  
  
- ¿Y gustos?- Exclamó Haruka- ¡Quiero saberlo todo, Satoshi!  
  
Satoshi puso toda su atención en Pikachu. Lo miraba jugar con Treecko mientras pensaba la respuesta a su pregunta. La verdad era que conocía todas las respuestas, pero no deseaba ser tan evidente.. además que necesitaba meditar cada palabra que diría.  
  
- Amaba los pokémon rosa, y en general todos los tiernos. Su color favorito... creo que era el azul y definitivamente, su especialidaad son los pokémon de agua- Dijo Satoshi sonriendo una vez más- Por algo es la líder de gimnasio de Agua en Kanto.  
  
- ¡¿Conociste a una líder de gimnasio?! ¡¿Y viajaste con ella?!- Gritó por primera vez en la conversación Max- ¡Cuéntamelo todo, Satoshi! ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre los líderes de Kanto!  
  
- De hecho, he conocido muchos- Exclamó Satoshi bastante más seguro que antes- Incluso tuve la oportunidad de viajar con dos, ¿cierto Takeshi?  
  
- Si no es él mismo...- Pensó en voz alta la joven mientras jugaba con las plumas de su Torchic- ¡¿Fuiste líder de gimnasio, Takeshi?!  
  
- Del de roca en Kanto- Exclamó Takeshi con una amplia sonrisa que demostraba todo su orgullo- Ahora lo custodia uno de mis 9 hermanos. La verdad es que siempre he preferido la Crianza Pokémon  
  
- Y bien... - Dijo Satoshi, levantándose- Creo que deberíamos ir...  
  
- ¡¡UN MOMENTO, SATOSHI!!- Gritó interrumpiéndolo Haruka, empujándolo para que se volviera a sentar- ¡¡no has contestado mis preguntas más importantes!!  
  
- ¿Qué más quieres, Haruka?- Suspiró un Satoshi notablemente agotado- Pikachu... ¡Dile que me deje en paz!  
  
- Pika-Pika... - se limitó a opinar el amarillo acompañante mientras seguía jugando con los demás pokémon- ¡Chuuuu!  
  
- ¿Cómo era su forma de ser?- Preguntó entusiasmada Haruka  
  
- ¿Era tierna y dulce? ¿Amaba a los pokémon?- Exclamó Masato- ¡Así son casi todos los líderes de gimnasio!  
  
- Emm... porqué no me ayudas un poco, ¿eh, Takeshi?- dijo Satoshi intentando liberarse de preguntas  
  
- Pues... Kasumi sí amaba a los pokémon, y su conocimiento es impecable en la materia- Exclamó Takeshi- Pero no era muy dulce o tierna, ¿verdad, Satoshi?  
  
- Definitivamente no- Dijo Satoshi riendo mientras recordaba cómo la chica lo trataba a él- Bastante terca, un poco.. no, bastante ruda y molestosa... pero tenía su lado femenino. ¿Algo más?  
  
- Sólo una última pregunta- Mencionó Haruka, sonriendo, pero bastante impresionada por las respuesta del chico- Si me la contestas, te prometo dejar en paz  
  
-Lo que sea, Haruka...- Contestó bastante "lateado" el alguna vez competidor de la Liga Johto mientras  
  
- Tú... ¿Qué sentías o sientes por... Kasumi?- Preguntó Haruka con una inocente sonrisa que compadeció a Satoshi, obligándolo a responder  
  
- Yo... emmm... - Contestó tomando aire mientras se taba el rostro con su gorra una vez más, intentando evitar lucir lo sonrojado Que es decir poco XD que estaba- Pues... la verdad...  
  
Takeshi estaba impresionado. No podía creer que Satoshi, el ser que consideraba posiblemente el más inmaduro del planeta, debatiese con sus propios sentimientos de forma tan explícita... mas no duró mucho la emoción  
  
- Absolutamente nada que no sea amistad- Respondió más relajado el joven de gorra tomando en brazos a su Pikachu- ¡Ahora vámonos! ¡No quiero que lleguemos tarde!  
  
Y así, Satoshi, Haruka, Takeshi y Masato emprendieron viaje hacia el Centro Pokémon más cercano, el lugar donde se reencontrarían con Kasumi: el lugar que da un verdadero inicio a la historia. Ya allá, optan por descansar, pues ya eran las 03:14am según el reloj del lugar, y al día siguiente sería un día. Tras la decisión, el entrenador, el criador, la coordinadora y el hermano de ésta se acuestan en sus respectivas camas (N/A: No soy TAN pervertida --'), quedando dormidos inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Satoshi seguía impaciente por lo que probablemente sucedería en un par de horas más.  
  
Decidió hacer un breve compendio mental de todos los momentos que habían pasado: Desde el día que él rompió su bicicleta, pasando por las ocasiones en las que no cabía en sí de celos (aunque no quisiera admitirlo), e incluso el día que tuvo que renunnciar a su compañía. Sonrió un poco sonrojado, mientras miraba a su pequeño acompañante amarillo.  
  
- Pikachu- Vociferó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara el pokémon y no despertase a sus amigos- ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?. Acarició su pelluda espalda sonriendo, pues sabía que, estando el pokémon dormido, no obtendría respuesta, por lo que decidió buscarla en sus sueños...

* * *

Opiniones? Reviews, plz!!! :).. cya'!!  
  
**-Kasumi**


End file.
